loquendowikifandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Fin de la Policía
El Fin de la Policía (en inglés End of the Police) es el noveno episodio de la primera temporada de la serie de Sergiodelbetis, El Asesino Perfecto, y el noveno de la serie en general. Fue estrenado el 25 de septiembre de 2011. Fue el primer y hasta el momento el único episodio subtitulado al inglés. Sinopsis (Película de 2017) thumb|270px|CJ utilizando el Arma Letal contra los soldados. El episodio comienza exactamente donde terminó el anterior. Una vez que Juan le entrega a CJ el Arma Letal, este le pregunta a Paco que harán ahora. Paco responde que los conductos de ventilación no aguantarían el peso de los tres y no pueden perder más tiempo, por lo que tendrán que abrir la puerta de entrada manualmente mediante un botón que se encuentra en la sala de vigilancia, y usar el Arma Letal para abrirse paso deshaciéndose de los militares. Luego, se dirigirán a Los Santos y acabarán con el comisario Fernández de una vez por todas. Juan pregunta quién irá a la sala de vigilancia a presionar el botón, convirtiéndose en el que quede más expuesto del grupo. Paco y CJ lo eligen automáticamente a él, por lo que tiene que hacer lo que le dicen. Juan presiona el botón y la compuerta se abre. Los detectives y el policía salen a la luz, donde son emboscados por un frente armado de militares, que activan la alarma y disparan a matar al notar que tiene el arma. CJ, Juan y Paco se cubren rápidamente. CJ decide que es momento de usar el Arma Letal, coge a uno de los soldados y lo catapulta lejos del Área 69. thumb|left|270px|El soldado advierte al general del plan del trío. Paco señala que el arma es tan poderosa como pensó, y CJ comienza a expulsar a los soldados del lugar. Juan grita que ganarán porque "Esto es Espartaaaa", y uno de los soldados replica que "Esto es el Área 69". El tiroteo continúa de manera desigual para los militares, con CJ acabando con ellos rápidamente. Una vez que mueren todos, el trío abandona el lugar antes que lleguen refuerzos. Al marcharse Juan comenta a gritos que irán a Los Santos a matar al comisario Fernández, alertando a los soldados, y CJ lo reprende por revelar sus objetivos. El trío desaparece en su coche. Por su parte, uno de los soldados, que ha sobrevivido al ataque, yace moribundo a un costado del frente. Aparece el general a cargo del Área 69, y le pregunta al moribundo que ha pasado. Este responde que el detective Johnson, un tipo de naranja y un policía con bigote han aparecido y se han llevado el Arma Letal, y le comunica que matarán al comisario Fernández de Los Santos. El general replica que debe alertar al comisario de inmediato, y saca su teléfono. thumb|270px|Juan divirtiéndose contando chistes malos a CJ y Paco. En el camino a Los Santos, Juan le pregunta a CJ varias veces "¿Falta mucho?" para molestarlo, y luego procede a contar un chiste: "¿Te sabes el chiste del sordo y la puta?". CJ responde que no y Juan le pregunta "¿Seguro?" varias veces, hasta que CJ le dice "sordo". Juan replica "Y tu eres la puta", rematando el chiste. Paco se ríe, para sorpresa de CJ, que le pide que no le siga las gracias. Juan le pregunta a Paco si se sabe el chiste de la puta que dice "No", Paco responde que no, y Juan se limita a reírse, enfureciendo al policía. En Los Santos, Pelotúdez entra apresuradamente a la oficina de Fernández, y este le pregunta si ya han acabado con el detective. Pelotúdez responde que no, y le trae malas noticias: ha robado el Arma Letal y viene a matarlo, y para empeorar la situación, el agente Gutiérrez los ha traicionado y se ha unido a él. Sorprendido y rabioso, Fernández replica que si quieren guerra la tendrán, y le ordena a Pelotúdez que reúna a todos sus agentes. Por su parte, el trío ya está girando en un puente que los llevará a Los Santos, y CJ anuncia que ya falta menos. thumb|left|270px|El discurso final del comisario Fernández. Pelotúdez cumple con las órdenes de Fernández y todos los agentes se presentan en la sala de juntas. Fernández les anuncia que uno de sus agentes los traicionado, y con los detective Johnson y Moreno se dirigen allí a matarlo a él y acabar con la policía. Utilizando sus habilidades de carisma, logra convencer a todos de que ninguna ciudad puede estar sin la policía, y que deben defender la comisaría y a él, su líder y comisario, con su propia vida de hacer falta. Fernández los anima a todos, y comienzan a planificar la batalla. Finalmente, el trío logra llegar hasta la comisaría. Juan comenta que es momento de poner fin a la situación, pero CJ le pide que le haga un favor. En lugar de participar en la batalla, deberá ir a Grove Street y buscar su vehículo, que se encuentra estacionado donde lo estrellaron al escapar de la policía. Aunque quiere quedarse a luchar, Juan finalmente acepta. Juan se marcha a bordo del coche "prestado", mientras que CJ y Paco entran en la comisaría, listos para iniciar su batalla contra la policía. thumb|270px|CJ y Paco en combate con la policía. Efectivamente, los agentes han instalado un frente de guerra en la puerta y ya están listos para combatir a quien entre por la puerta principal. Hay cuatro policías en la entrada, dos con una escopeta y los otros dos con pistolas reglamentarias. CJ y Paco se refugian detrás de un escritorio y disparan contra los agentes. CJ utiliza el arma letal para matar a tres de ellos, mientras que Paco, con sorprendente habilidad, logra matar al agente restante con un certero disparo a la cabeza. Ultimados los agentes, CJ y Paco se adentran en la comisaría. Entretanto, Juan está llegando a Grove Street, y comenta que si todo fuera una película de miedo, el Asesino Perfecto estaría detrás de él, en el asiento trasero, listo para degollarlo. Se muestra un plano del asiento trasero, sin que haya nada en él, y Juan replica que, como no es una película, "se descojona". Ya en Grove Street, el coche sigue ahí, con la puerta abierta y las llaves puestas. Juan se alegra de que nadie se haya llevado el coche, se sube y se marcha, abandonado el Renault, para dirigirse a la comisaría. [[Archivo:Asesino_Perfecto_Pelicula_45.png|thumb|left|270px|"Joder, que me viola... ¡Agh!"]] Mientras, CJ y Paco se dividen. Paco desciende a los baños, mientras que CJ se ocupa de eliminar a los policías de la zona administrativa, donde se encuentra la oficina de Fernández. CJ utiliza el Arma Letal para acabar con los agentes que se le ponen en medio. Abajo, Paco se queda sin munición, mientras dos agentes lo acorralan y lo insultan por haberlos traicionado. Paco revisa el baño y encuentra un consolador tirado en el suelo. Acusando a sus antiguos colegas de ser unos guarros, Paco salta con el consolador y los mata a golpes. Finalizado esto, Paco se dirige a la oficina para ver a CJ. Lejos de allí, Juan todavía está en camino desde Grove Street, a bordo del coche de CJ, viendo lo vacías que están las calles por el miedo de la gente al Asesino Perfecto, cuando pasa, sin saberlo, al lado de la guarida del mismo, que resulta ser un viejo centro comercial abandonado. En el interior, el asesino decide salir a tomar el aire justo en ese momento, comentando que la vista es linda, pero luego rectificando: "Vaya mierda de ciudad". thumb|270px|Juan descubre la guarida del asesino. Al pasar por allí, Juan lo ve por un momento y detiene la marcha, estacionándose cerca de la guarida. El detective se acerca a comprobar qué es lo que vio y ve al asesino recostado sobre el barandal del edificio. Al darse cuenta de que ese centro comercial abandonado es la guarida de su objetivo, Juan sabe que tiene un bombazo informativo en sus manos, y se sube velozmente al coche, marchándose hacia la comisaría para informar a CJ y a Paco de lo que ha descubierto. El asesino vuelve a entrar a la guarida. En la comisaría, CJ y Paco han acabado con casi todos los policías del cuerpo, pero todavía no hay ni rastro del comisario Fernández. Paco propone que revisen el parking de la comisaría, pues todavía no han revisado allí, y CJ dice que es buena idea. Paco pregunta dónde está el Arma Letal, y CJ replica que la aleación de plutonio y uranio se agotó, y que por eso se han quedado sin munición. Paco responde que tendrán que acabar con el comisario y el asesino sin ella. El agente García los ve oculto en unas cajas, y abandona el lugar. thumb|left|270px|La muerte de Pelotúdez. García desciende al parking y se reúne con Fernández y Pelotúdez, los cuales efectivamente se han refugiado allí. El comisario le ordena que le informe de la situación, y García les anuncia que se han quedado sin munición en el Arma Letal, pero que han acabado con todos los agentes. Pelotúdez le dice al comisario que se esconda detrás de una columna, mientras que él y García se encargarán de acabar con CJ y Paco. Fernández acepta y corre a ocultarse, mientras que los dos policías preparan una emboscada. Pasado un rato, CJ y Paco logran llegar al parking, donde tampoco parece haber más policías. El dúo comienza a buscar a Fernández, y Paco revisa detrás de un coche, advirtiendo a CJ que tenga cuidado, pues pueden tenderles una trampa. En ese momento, Pelotúdez aparece y apunta a CJ con su pistola, mientras que García coge una M4 que había recostada contra un coche y apunta al policía desertor, amenazando con matarlo si se mueve. Ninguno de los presentes puede actuar sin que otro de su equipo muera, por lo que todos se quedan quietos por un momento. Fernández los observa desde detrás de una columna. thumb|270px|Fernández cae muerto por un disparo de CJ. Pelotúdez se burla de CJ y le dice que "se acabó", jalando el gatillo. Sin embargo, la pistola parece haberse encasquillado. Muy sorprendido, el agente trata de arreglarla, quejándose de que no puede ser, pero es demasiado tarde. Aprovechando el desliz, CJ coge a García por el brazo y lo rodea. Con el brazo sujeto, García dispara por reflejo, dándole repetidas veces a Pelotúdez y matándolo accidentalmente. CJ gira al agente y lo noquea con rápidos movimientos, deshaciéndose de él y dejando a Fernández sin ninguna protección. Con los dos policías restantes muertos, ahora solo queda encontrar al comisario y acabar con él. Paco y CJ comienzan a revisar el lugar. CJ camina hacia la columna. A la desesperada y sabiéndose acorralado, Fernández asoma de la columan y apunta al detective, que se queda quieto. En ese momento, Paco salta sobre CJ, y Fernández dispara, dándole de lleno al policía en el pecho. Sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder, CJ alza su pistola y ejecuta al comisario de un balazo en el corazón. Fernández cae al suelo, abatido. thumb|left|270px|Paco junto a CJ, momentos antes de morir. CJ le grita al cadáver de Fernández que se pudrirá en el infierno, y corre a asistir a Paco, el cual logra arrastrase hasta una patrulla policial y recostarse sobre ella. El detective le pide a su amigo que aguante, pero es demasiado tarde, se está muriendo. Desangrándose muy rápidamente, Paco le pide que le haga una última promesa: "Prométeme que matarás al Asesino Perfecto". CJ le dice que lo promete, y Paco responde que fue un placer luchar a su lado. "Hasta siempre... amigo". El episodio termina con CJ tratando de reanimar a Paco. Sinopsis Original thumb|270px|CJ enviando a uno de los policías "al quinto coño". El episodio comienza con CJ, Juan y Paco saliendo del Área 69. Mientras se marchan con el Arma Letal, discuten el plan que han de llevar a cabo para terminar a la policía de Los Santos y poder derrotar en paz al Asesino Perfecto. Deberán liquidar al comisario Lorenzo Fernández, quien ha iniciado toda la campaña contra CJ, para que los policías restantes se dispersen el tiempo suficiente para matar al Asesino. Es Juan quien debe abrir la puerta para que escapen presionando un botón. Cuando salen, CJ, Juan y Paco son emboscados por lo que queda de los guardias del Área 69. CJ comienza a sujetarlos con el Arma para luego enviarlos lejos de allí de un golpe, llenando de cadáveres el desierto. Accidentalmente agarra a Paco mientras trata de deshacerse de un helicóptero que los persigue, pero logra dejarlo en el suelo sin que su amigo sufra daño alguno. Cuando la situación se vuelve insostenible, el grupo sale del Área 69 y escapa de allí a toda velocidad. La policía se sorprende, pero luego de escuchar a Juan gritando a lo lejos que matarán al comisario Fernández rápidamente telefonean a Los Santos para informarles. Mientras se marchan, Juan cuenta chistes a CJ y Paco, haciéndolos enfadar fácilmente con su estupidez, en lo que se dirigen a Los Santos. En ese lugar, en la comisaría, Pelotúdez llega a la oficina del comisario y avisa a Fernández de lo que está por suceder. Este se espanta con la noticia de que el agente Paco Gutiérrez los haya traicionado, y ordena a Pelotúdez reunir a toda la fuerza policial que encuentre, para que puedan hacer un operativo. thumb|left|270px|Pelotúdez informando a Fernández sobre la llegada del detective CJ y la traición de Paco. Un rato más tarde, Fernández da un emotivo discurso a todos sus hombres sobre como ni Los Santos, ni ninguna ciudad puede sobrevivir por sí sola, sin su fuerza policial, y les explica como un compañero de ellos los ha traicionado y ahora vienen a matarlo, ordenando que se preparen para la batalla de sus vidas, y que puedan detener al Asesino (creyendo claro está CJ con ayuda de Juan), y al traidor. Los demás policías se convencen al instante y gritan que se ocuparán. Entretanto, afuera, el grupo llega a la comisaría, y entonces CJ ordena a Juan ir a Grove Street a buscar su coche mientras ellos van a por Fernández, porque el que están usando (que es el que Juan obtuvo para perseguir al Asesino tiempo atrás), es muy viejo y gastado. Juan se marcha, ofendido. Nada más entrar se dan cuenta de que Fernández ha sido advertido, pues son emboscados por cuatro policías comandados por Pelotúdez, que gritan que protegerán a su comisario cueste lo que cueste. Mientras Paco se encarga de luchar contra Pelotúdez con su ametralladora, CJ se encarga de utilizar el Arma Letal sobre los policías, matándolos, mientras discuten sobre donde podría estar Fernández. Por su parte, Juan llega a Grove Street y encuentra el coche de incógnito de CJ exactamente donde lo dejaron durante su terrible persecución policial y, bromeando con que de ser eso una película, estaría el Asesino en el asiento trasero para matarlo, se sube y se marcha rápidamente del lugar. thumb|270px|Paco es herido de gravedad por el comisario Fernández. En la comisaría, Paco abate a varios policías en lo que CJ busca a Fernández. Estos preguntan por qué los traicionó, pero Paco los ignora y se abre paso a tiros por el baño, donde sorprendido se topa con que sus compañeros estaban usando un consolador. Cuando Pelotúdez se acerca a la puerta, Paco procede a golpearlo repetidas veces en la cabeza con el juguete sexual hasta matarlo. De nuevo con Juan, este pasa al lado de un edificio, frente al cual ve al mismísimo Asesino tomando aire fresco en el balcón de su guarida. Tras comprobar que no se está equivocando, Juan sale corriendo del lugar. Nuevamente en la comisaría, CJ y Paco han matado a todos los policías, pero Fernández no está ahí, hasta que Paco recuerda que no han revisado el parking, y salen corriendo hacia allá. Abajo, CJ y Paco encuentran a otros cuatro policías, y el comisario Fernández está esperándolos detrás de una columna. Dos policías caminan tranquilamente después de bajarse de una patrulla, y uno de ellos comenta que tiene "esa sensación de que algo se acerca por detrás", cuando CJ lo alza en el aire con el Arma Letal y lo catapulta al otro lado de la habitación. El policía sobrevive y junto a su compañero comienzan a atacar, pero CJ los mata a los dos. Después de luchar un rato contra los otros que quedaban, CJ y Paco acaban eliminando a todos los agentes de la comisaría, dejando a Fernández solo. Como ya no les hace falta, al no quedar más agentes, CJ tira el Arma Letal al suelo, quedando ambos armados con sus ametralladoras. thumb|left|270px|CJ le dispara al comisario.CJ y Paco buscan por el parking, y quedan de pie hablando frente a la columna detrás de la cual está oculto el comisario. Mientras se preguntan donde estará Fernández, este los observa atentamente desde su escondite, lamentándose en voz baja de que sólo le queda una bala en la Desert Eagle, y afirma que debe aprovecharla antes de que lo encuentren. Rápidamente el comisario sale al exterior y dispara. La bala le da de lleno a Paco en el estómago y lo hace caer al suelo, gravemente herido. CJ grita de horror y rabia y utiliza su ametralladora para acribillar a Fernández, matándolo al instante. Una vez ejecutado el enemigo, CJ se acerca, patea en los testículos al cadáver y tras insultarlo, le grita que se pudrirá en el infierno. Culminado el asunto, CJ corre hacia Paco e intenta sacar a su amigo de allí, sólo para comprobar que se está desangrando muy rápidamente. CJ intenta convencerlo de que responda, pero Paco sabe que es el final. El policía entonces le pide que le prometa que una cosa, que matará al Asesino Perfecto, siendo este su último deseo. CJ le promete que acabará con él, y entonces Paco susurra que le agredece por todo, y se despide de él. El policía sucumbe finalmente a sus heridas, y el episodio termina con CJ gritando el nombre de Paco. Personajes Protagonistas *Carl Johnson *Juan Moreno *Lorenzo Fernández *Paco Gutiérrez *Ezequiel Hidalgo Co-Protagonistas *Isaac Pelotúdez *Agente García *Agente Martínez Secundarios *Policías del Área 69 *Policías de Los Santos Título *El título hace obvia referencia a la gran cantidad de policías buenos y malos (eso incluye a Lorenzo Fernández para los malos y a Paco Gutiérrez para los buenos) durante el mismo. CJ y sus dos amigos consiguen que la policía se disperse para darles tiempo de eliminar al Asesino Perfecto antes de que encuentren un nuevo comisario en la siguiente temporada, pero bajo el alto precio de perder a su amigo a manos del corrupto comisario actual. Este es el tercer y último episodio Lorenzo-céntrico. Muertos *Alrededor de diez soldados, catapultados por el Arma Letal. *Agentes de la comisaría, asesinados por CJ y Paco. *Dos policías, cráneo aplastado por Paco con un juguete sexual. *Isaac Pelotúdez, acribillado por García (obligado por CJ). *Lorenzo Fernández, disparo al corazón por CJ. *Paco Gutiérrez, desangrado tras recibir un disparo de Fernández. Música *BSO Piratas del Caribe - Barbossa is hungry (4:34 - 5:28) *Twisted Metal Black - Snowy Fields (6:11 - 6:23) Frases *'CJ:' Vale, entonces haremos ese plan... *'Juan:' Oye, CJ, ¿me prestas un mapa? *'CJ:' ¿Para qué? *'Juan:' Porque me he perdido. *'CJ: '''Por favor, Paco, repite otra vez el plan que el imbécil este no se ha enterado. - *'CJ:' ¡Hala, a tomar por culo el helicóptero! (catapulta al helicóptero fuera del Área 69) *'Piloto:' ¡Maiday, maiday! ¡¡¡Se nos ha derramado el café!!! - *'Juan:' Venga, vámonos a la comisaría de Los Santos a matar al comisario Fernández. *'CJ:' Eso tu grítalo a los cuatro vientos y que se enteren todos. - *'Fernández: Caballeros, tengo entendido que uno de nuestros agentes, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, me ha traicionado. Se ha unido junto al detective y asesino CJ y su ayudante. Juntos han planeado venir aquí, a mi comisaría, a matarme, a asesinarme, a acabar conmigo, con mi existencia... y a acabar con la policía. Con todo el cuerpo de policía de la Ciudad de Los Santos, y ni esta ciudad, ni ninguna otra ciudad en el mundo, puede estar sin la policía, sin la protección policial. Así que ahora es el momento de demostrar vuestro valor. Defenderéis esta comisaría y a mi, vuestro comisario, con vuestra vida. ¡Adelante mis valientes! *'''Policías: ¡¡¡Vamos a la cargaaaaaaa!!! '-' *'Policía:' Joder, Paco, ¿por qué nos traicionaste? Eres un mierda. *'Paco:' Mierda será tu puta madre. - *'Paco:' ¡Anda, mira que guarros! Aquí tenían un consolador. Lo usaré para defenderme. *'Policía:' ¡Cuidado, tiene un consolador! *'Agente Pelotúdez:' (aparece en la puerta del baño) ''¡Hostia puta, abrid fuego! ''(Paco lo golpea en la cabeza) ¡Mierda que me viola! ¡Aaaaah! (Paco le aplasta el cráneo a Pelotúdez, matándolo) ''-'' *'''Ezequiel: '''Que bonita vista... Es mentira, vaya mierda de ciudad, XD. Continuidad *Este episodio marca la muerte de Paco Gutiérrez, después de aparecer en tres episodios como protagonista. Su última aparición de forma física es en el siguiente episodio, "Asesino Asesinado", pero luego hará una aparición por temporada para aconsejar a CJ en forma de fantasma. *También muere en este episodio Lorenzo Fernández, el Segundo Villano de la temporada. Su cargo de Segundo Villano lo ocupará Ernesto Martínez en la segunda temporada (aunque de forma obligada, antes de redimirse), y luego lo ocupará Ezequiel en la tercera temporada, luego de ser reemplazado como Gran Villano por Mike Smith. *Juan descubre donde se encuentra la guarida del Asesino Perfecto. *Entre las muertes menores del episodio, se encuentra la del agente Isaac Pelotúdez, que ha acompañado a Fernández durante gran parte de su aparición. *García sobrevive al tiroteo al ser noqueado por CJ en el momento de la muerte de Pelotúdez y Fernández. Es recurrente que García sobreviva al tiroteo o masacre policial al final de cada temporada. *Dado que el comisario Fernández no participó realmente en la batalla del parking y permaneció escondido detrás de una columna, es incongruente que solo le haya quedado una bala en la pistola al momento de matar a Paco. *Habiendo recibido un balazo en el mismo lugar, y un par de segundos antes, Paco logró sobrevivir más tiempo que Fernández, el cual murió al instante cuando CJ le disparó. *Con este episodio, todos los personajes regulares de la primera temporada (CJ, Juan, Ezequiel, Paco y Fernández), han matado a alguien en pantalla. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de El Asesino Perfecto Categoría:Primera temporada de El Asesino Perfecto